Age of a New Werewolf Chapter 1
by TonksLupin01
Summary: What happened when Remus was bitten by Fenrir Greyback, what were the reasons, and what were the consuquences?
1. Chapter 1

The Age of a Young Werewolf  
Chapter 1  
The Unappreciated

The window near by cast the suns delicate rays dominating anything they touched with the feeling of happiness and hope. Especially the young and unknowing. Inside, the house had wooden walls and wooden furniture to match. There was a soft deep blue couch at one corner with little tables on one side. In front of the couch on the neatly vacuumed white rug was a small boy.

The boy had brown hair that reached down to his jaw, with the sun's affect; you could make out miniature golden streaks in the mass of brown. His face was full of wonder and bright brown eyes that he got from his father to match the brown locks. The lad's clothes were hand-me-downs from his father when his dad was his age, since his family couldn't afford much. He didn't know the difference though; he didn't expect much glory or anything.

Right now he was drawing in a small sketchpad. There were messy circles, uneven ovals, and slightly curved lines. His eyes were completely focused on the lines he created from the pencil he bared. 

A woman with dirty blond hair and striking blue eyes walked through the oak door with a plate of peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies. "Hello Remus, what are you doing?" Her voice was as smooth as silk.

Remus whipped his face in his mother's direction in surprise, but smiled with excitement," I'm drawing a flower mummy!" He chanted.

"A flower? That's impressive!" Mrs. Lupin encouraged," say, how about you help me eat these cookies?"

Remus' lips curled to this idea," Alright! Oh, and mum, do you thing daddy would like this?"

His mum smiled," Of course darling. I think he'll love that." She ruffled the boy's hair and sat beside him on the rug. Together they talked, laughed, and ate the delightful cookies.

2 Hours passed till they heard the front door slam, to the kitchen door. Mrs. Lupin shot up and turned to Remus," I'll be right back, o.k.? Stay in here." She ordered. As soon as she reached for the doorknob there was another slamming from a cupboard. The mum swiftly shut the door as she entered the kitchen. Remus scattered to his feet and softly strutted to the door to listen to what was happening. 

"What is your problem? Why are you banging on everything?" Mrs. Lupin asked. You could hear how hard it was for her to not shout.

" I'm sorry dear, I just had a rough day at work." A man's voice stated. He too was trying to stay calm.

"Well, what happened?"

"Well first off, Fenrir Greyback was shoplifting Olivanders.

"No-

"Yes, and he got away. I said something really bad to him. I told him he was a no good werewolf who should be sent to Azkaban with a muzzle, chains along with his pack of fleabags."

"Honey, that is no way to speak to that beast! You know what does! He'll hunt you down or Re-

"Calm down. Listen, Fenrir only attacks people when they are alone and at night, which I am never since I work of the Ministry. And He will never get to us because every night I check the charms that cover our house. One of those charms creates a magical and invisible shield of silver. Alright?"

"I guess, anything else bothering you?" Mrs. Lupin asked.

"Well, Potter never helps anything does he?"

"Oh, not this again-

" I'm sick and tired of him always bragging about his son, James!"

"Harold." Mrs. Lupin warned in a deathly tone, but her husband ignored her.

" Oh, James rode his broom today for the first time, James can do a cartwheel, James drew a dragon today, I got James the greatest gift. Very expensive but affordable non the less. Blah blah blah blah fucking BLAH!" At this point Remus' dad was fuming. He was shouting now, but Remus' mum screamed louder.

" SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR ONCE! Remus should be good enough for you! He is perfectly-

"Soft" Mr. Lupin cut in.

"HE'S 5 YEARS OLD! He's only a child! He has every right to be sensitive!"

" Especially if he is gay…" there was a deadly silence then the familiar silky voice appeared, but it had rough edges.

" You're simply impossible. I'm not going to fight anymore, but I will tell you this. Our son is perfect, he is not gay, and he is only a child." And at that Remus could hear soft foot steps run up stairs and heavier footsteps head for the door Remus was listening to. Remus jumped and hid in a dark corner far away from the couch and hid there until his father sat on the couch as he always did after work.

Once he did this Remus tip-toed out of the room and up the stairs. He sneaked into his room. It was very small. There was a small bed, a small table beside it and a drawer with his clothes and toys. Remus threw himself on his bed and punched his pillow. "Why?" he whispered to himself as tears dived from his eyes and on his pillow. He was shaking all over, and a headache began to form from the madness that surrounded him. Now the same question was repeated in his head. How could he get his father's love?


	2. Chapter 2

The Age of a Young Werewolf  
Chapter 2  
Questions and Answers.

For the next couple of days Remus tried to stay away from everyone. He didn't want any other reason for his father to be disappointed in him. But his dad always found a way to find him and talk to him," Remus, what have you been doing lately? Hey Remus, Are you o.k.? You look a bit peaky. What's up Remmy, have you made anything lately? Hey, can a dad get a hug from his son?" Remus didn't understand why he was so friendly. It wasn't that Remus' father was a bad man, in fact, His father was one of the nicest people in the world. Never yelled, never judged, and usually thought about what he said before he dished it out. So why did he blow up this time? It didn't make sense, the way his dad was acting like nothing went wrong. 

Many more questions zoomed Remus' head as he thought about the booming conversation that had taken place before. What was it that seemed to make Fenrir Greyback so threatening? Why was Fenrirs group or family considered a 'pack' and fleabags? Are they poor and don't have enough money to live in a house and have their own items? Why did he give the impression of being gay? Who was James Potter? The questions went on and on.

One day when his father was at work Remus climbed down the stairs and walked to his mom who was making lunch at the time.

Remus tugged on his mom's skirt," Mum?" Mrs. Lupin jumped and made a small peep. She looked down to Remus and smiled kindly, as startled as she was.

"Oh, hello Rem. Sorry, you scared me. What did you want honey?" She bent down on one knee and looked deep into his amber orbs.

"Um, I'm a bit confused about something. Is… does dad love me?" He felt his eyes warm up. His mom looked at him very confused yet still claimed the caring smile.

" Of course he does, Remus. What would ever give you the idea that he doesn't?"

"I dunno, I'm just not sure if I'm good enough for him, you know." Remus looked down at his old dirty sneakers as he awaited reply, although he already knew what it would be.

His mom embraced him in careful loving arms," Of course you're good enough for him honey! You're sensitive, caring, and friendly."

" But what if that's not enough? What if I need to be more-

"No Remus, you don't have to be more anything. You are perfect. You understand?" His mom was now looking at him with concerned watery blue orbs of her own. 

"Yeah, I suppose. " He tried to sound positive but his heart was almost frozen cold.

"Why don't you read one of the books your aunt gave you for Christmas you haven't gotten to reading?" Remus nodded.

"O.k. Remus agreed and turned away from his only comfort. He ran up the stairs again and shut the door to hid room slowly. He climbed on his bed and laid on his back. He stared at the ceiling and thought. He didn't believe his mom. How could he? He wasn't athletic, strong, or really into quditch.

He sighed and looked out a small window in his room. There was a fine view of the sun and the woods. He stared at them both for a long while, hours seemed to have passed he was so bored. Finally, an idea hit him, an idea that would help him gain pride, something that would get his father to be proud of, something that would change his life forever.


End file.
